


Safe With Me

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Wanda's manipulation plagues Natasha while they spend the night at the farmhouse. Bruce is there to help.From the prompt: I have a prompt if you're still taking them : Bruce & Natasha are tired and beaten up, hiding out with the others at Clint's farm after Scarlet Witch shows them their dark pasts. Nat is on the edge of breaking and she tries to sleep but is too afraid of her nightmares so she asks Bruce if she can sleep with him (purely cuddling haha) for the night, acting all childish and scared. She feels very vulnerable and Bruce wants to keep her safe and so they do peacefully as he soothes her fears. :)





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another farmhouse fic, written before the movie came out. Man I loved writing this stuff before AoU came out. Please enjoy :)

The images began flashing her mind again the second she closed her eyes. Everything from her past that she tried so hard to keep locked away played on an endless loop in her head. All of her fears dredged to the surface and put on display. It felt so real. She could feel everything with sickening clarity, her senses amplified in the illusion.   
  
She felt exposed and vulnerable and it was driving her crazy. The Maximoff girl got them all with her powers, but the others didn’t seem to be taking it as hard. Every time she even started to drift off she was sucked into the horrible memories and she would jerk awake panting in a cold sweat.   
  
Natasha pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her forehead to them willing the nightmares to go away and let her sleep. The sound of the floorboards whining under someone’s weight made her jump and look around anxiously. Her hands shook as she struggled to calm her breathing.   
  
It felt like she was losing her mind. Well, that was the point wasn’t it? She thought ruefully. She needed to sleep and at this rate she wasn’t going to be getting any anytime soon. Not in this dark room, not alone with her thoughts.   
  
Without thinking she slid out of bed and headed for the door. She quickly crossed the hall and wasn’t surprised to find the light on. She knocked quietly before opening the door to find Bruce laying in bed reading a book.   
  
“Natasha?”   
  
“Can I sleep with you?” She asked, her voice hitching as her eyes brimmed with tears.   
  
Bruce took in the way she was nervously wringing her hands together while her eyes darted around the room.   
  
“Yeah, sure, uh, come in,” he said, moving over to make room for her.   
  
Natasha closed the door and locked it behind her and hurried over the the bed. She got in and burrowed under the duvet.     
  
“Thank you,” she said quietly.   
  
Bruce set his book aside and settled down beside her. Natasha scooted over until her head rested on his chest and she could hear the steady beating of his heart.   
  
“Does this have anything to do with the Maximoff girl?” He asked after several moments of silence.   
  
She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. They all were struggling with what Wanda Maximoff had shown them and he could only imagine what Natasha had been forced to relive. He didn’t know much about her past, but the way she could imagine it was nothing short of horrifying with the way she alluded to it. She obviously needed the comfort and he wouldn’t deny her that.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
  
“I just want to sleep,” she mumbled with her eyes closed.   
  
“Okay,” he said and reached over to turn off the light. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close.   
  
“You’re safe with me.”


End file.
